


i like you to death

by littlesunfl0wer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/pseuds/littlesunfl0wer
Summary: From morning bus journeys to taking naps on Mingyu's bed, Wonwoo is now pretty sure that he likes Mingyu to death.





	i like you to death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colouring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dearest Salma! I hope you enjoy this short (and excruciatingly cheesy) meanie fluff I tried to write heh. Have a lovely day!
> 
> The song in this fic is called 죽겠네 by 10cm.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSMNTV1fpvw

Wonwoo can’t take it anymore. It’s way too early in the morning to be faced with something as challenging as Mingyu’s defiant smile that rivals the brightness of the sun. If light from the sun takes eight minutes to reach the surface of the earth, it takes a mere second for Wonwoo to feel something shift in his chest after being on the receiving end of Mingyu’s lips curving up into something beautiful.

“Good morning, hyung!” Mingyu chirps as he plops himself down next to Wonwoo as the bus sets off towards campus, the scenery outside the window a blur now that the younger is within view.

“Morning,” Wonwoo replies lazily, returning the smile although a little more feebly, granting Mingyu the right to pluck one of the earpieces out from his ears to insert into his own.

“What are you listening to?” Mingyu asks, the music immediately pouring into his ear as soon as the earpiece is in. A gentle smile is all it takes for Wonwoo to press his lips together, awaiting the judgement of his seemingly drastic change in style of music. “ _ 10cm _ ?”

“ _ I Like You To Death _ ,” Wonwoo affirms by telling him the song title, embarrassed by the song that sings of love and every heart-fluttering feeling that he was initially against. It also sounds painfully like a choked confession spilling out of Wonwoo’s mouth, that he senses Mingyu freeze for a nanosecond before realising it’s the title.

“That’s… an awfully cheesy title but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt since this song suits the weather, clear skies and all. What a beautiful Monday morning.” Mingyu grins, talking over the song that Wonwoo has had on repeat since Friday afternoon.

“You’re awfully chirpy for someone who was dying over the weekend about all the piled-up lectures you haven’t gone through,” Wonwoo eyes him, scrunching his nose skeptically as he feigns disgust at Mingyu’s unwavering enthusiasm.

“It’s a new week, means I start fresh.” Mingyu responds and just like that, the song comes to a finish and plays from the very beginning, neither of them bothering to point it out. They sit in silence and enjoy the rest of the bus journey with the lyrics hanging over them; Wonwoo is thankful for the music that is hopefully muffling the reckless beating of his heart against his battered ribcage.

_ I don’t know what I should do _

_ Without even smiling, you’re beautiful _

_ Just gazing at you, I like you to death _

If only feelings could reset that easily for Wonwoo—he’s been trying for months but fails inescapably as soon as he finds himself under the mercy of Mingyu’s gentle affections and company time and time again, that, he admittedly thinks have become his most favourite things.

-

Morning bus journeys are eventfully uneventful like that, but it’s almost nothing compared to Mingyu always waiting outside the lecture theatre for Wonwoo, ready with a cup of taro flavoured bubble tea that they always end up sharing at some point during lunch. Wonwoo isn’t one to believe in indirect kisses through straws— he tells himself this repeatedly.

“I felt like dying in the lecture, hyung! It’s like some unknown force was trying to shut my eyes and my hand was going limp—the evidence is right here,” Mingyu explains animatedly, pointing to the open notebook filled with indecipherable words, doodles and sharp lines at the end of some letters that indicate exactly when Mingyu dozed off.

At that moment, Wonwoo takes a bite out of his basic ham and cheese sandwich while stealing a glance at the notebook, taking his time to chew and swallow before responding. He tries very hard to hold his laughter in, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. “That’s what you get for playing League all night till 4am.”

“I was playing against  _ you _ ! I couldn’t sleep until I beat you at least once.”

“And you beat me at 4am, but that’s because I was sleepy and figured I should also finally let you sleep.”

Wonwoo is confronted with a small pout then, supposedly uncharacteristic of someone as tall and manly-looking as Mingyu, but he really does look like an oversized puppy every time he does this. And Wonwoo hates it because it renders him weak.

“You’re not sorry?” Mingyu asks.

“Why would I be when I was the one who at least let you function on three hours of sleep instead of none?”

“You’re the worst.” Mingyu huffs, choosing then to fling the uneaten crust of his sandwich at Wonwoo before scooting over to lay his head on Wonwoo’s lap, closing his eyes not even a second later. “Wake me up ten minutes before my next lecture, okay?”

Wonwoo simply hums in response, allowing himself to card his fingers through the younger’s dark locks a few times to lull him to sleep. Wonwoo ignores the slight greasiness to Mingyu’s hair, justifying it as Mingyu sacrificing shower in the morning for more hours of snoozing. Wonwoo totally understands.

_ Even when you snore, it sounds good _

_ Even if you smell, it’s like a perfume _

_ Even without bathing, you shine so much it’s killing me _

-

It’s a Friday evening and he finds himself awakening from his nap on Mingyu’s bed. It’s been a long day and Wonwoo blames himself for the lack of sleep. He was desperate to finish the book he started, only to succumb to slumber with a hundred more pages to go. He has the book stowed away in his bag for now, deciding to take it out after dinner once Mingyu is settled beside him on the bed, eyes glued to his phone held out in front of him while watching a rerun of a random Friends episode.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Mingyu greets upon entering the room, a hint of the scent of kimchi jjigae wafting into the room with him.

“Yeah, sorry for passing out the moment we got in.” Wonwoo says apologetically, sitting up with the knowledge of his hair sticking up ungracefully, almost as though he’s been electrocuted in his sleep.

“It’s okay. I was going to wake you anyway. Dinner’s ready, hyung.” Mingyu smiles as he plugs his charger into the built-in wall socket, setting his phone down on the desk near it.

Wonwoo tries to swallow the feeling of being awfully domestic with the younger. But he can’t deny that this has been almost a daily occurrence, with Wonwoo staying for dinner at Mingyu’s flat just because the younger is a brilliant cook—way ahead of a hopeless university student’s time—and Wonwoo just so happens to be the biggest idiot when it comes to the kitchen (besides making a gorgeous cup of tea, Mingyu would interject).

Dinner flies by amazingly quick; Wonwoo practically inhales the food Mingyu had prepared, thankful that he doesn’t need to live off microwavable food for the night and is taking in  _ real _ food. He doesn’t miss the way Mingyu looks over at him while swelling with both pride and fondness, and to be honest, Mingyu has every right to be proud. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is proud of the fact that no one else gets to taste Mingyu’s glorious food except for him.

_ Almost as though what’s his is mine and what’s mine is his _ , Wonwoo thinks.  _ Oh god, this is terrible _ .

Terrible it is, indeed, and Wonwoo is now willing himself to focus on the book he’s trying to finish and not on the rhythmic rising and falling of Mingyu’s chest next to him on the bed, the boy fixated on his phone exactly as Wonwoo predicted.

Wonwoo reads the sentence he’s currently on once more, and once more, and then again and again, and again and-- 

“Hyung.” 

“Yeah?”

Mingyu doesn’t take the book away from Wonwoo but he lifts it up over his face— over their faces, Wonwoo belatedly realises, when he feels hot air blowing against his cheek and finds out just how close Mingyu has moved towards him. Wonwoo is not one to be afraid of the dark, but within the darkness that the book has blanketed their faces under, he feels adrenaline rush in his veins, heart beating at an alarming rate before a dose of calmness washes over him.

Under the book is Mingyu’s lips on his, soft and inviting, amicable in a way because the way it moves unravels Wonwoo’s discomfort away from him, exposing him and leaving him vulnerable but with an assurance of never taking advantage of this. Wonwoo, initially too dumbfounded to respond within the first few seconds that it happens, finally does so just as invitingly, his mouth that often doesn’t say much except for a few good-natured insults, pouring out every ounce of tenderness and endearment he can squeeze out of himself. Mingyu can never be Mingyu without playfulness even during this liplock they ended themselves up in, his teeth catching onto Wonwoo’s bottom lip to nip gently at it. Wonwoo whines. Just a little.

It’s getting harder to breathe and he’s not sure if it’s because of the book held up over both of their heads, kissing in the dark not exactly something Wonwoo has imagined their first kiss to be like. Wonwoo retaliates by copying Mingyu’s actions, earning a small chuckle from Mingyu that he so gladly drinks in as their mouths mold perfectly together.

The kissing stops and the book is put down. Mingyu looks at him with the same fondness as before but intensified to a level that Wonwoo himself cannot comprehend. Wonwoo is silent but not because he chooses to be this time; he is silent because he simply doesn’t know how or where to begin. He chances a glance at the other who merely smiles adoringly and looks at him like he’s the best kisser in the world (Wonwoo is terrible, he knows that himself, because his last kiss was in his prepubescent years and that didn’t come close to _this_ ).

“I like you to death.” Mingyu finally says.

The book falls to the floor with an unceremonious thud.

Wonwoo falls deeper.

Deeper _in like_.

Shit.

“I like you to death too.”


End file.
